


Amazons

by fuzipenguin



Series: Sideswipe Watches Too Much Porn [9]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest, reverse missionary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe likes to change things up at the worst possible time.





	Amazons

 

            “I… hey, I have an idea,” Sideswipe announced suddenly, clamping his hands down on Sunstreaker’s thighs, halting further vertical movement.

            Well. Fine then.

            Sunstreaker bit his lower lip as wriggled his hips from side to side, closing his optics to savor the pressure of Sideswipe’s spike head rubbing against Sunstreaker’s ceiling node.

            “Mm?” Sunstreaker absently hummed, arching his back to tilt his pelvis further downwards. He moved his hips in a figure eight pattern, eagerly grinding his anterior node against Sideswipe’s spike housing.

            Sunstreaker had an idea too. And it consisted of him continuing to move just like this in order to get himself off in a spectacular fashion. They were both near overload already; Sideswipe could come too if he wanted. Or not. Sunstreaker kind of didn’t really care at this point.

            “Sun _-nnny_ … seriously, come on, let me…”

            “What, no… Sides, _stop it_ … what are you…?” Sunstreaker exclaimed as his brother started shoving and tugging on him all at once. It was disrupting Sunstreaker’s rhythm, and he opened his optics to glare down at his twin.

            “Wanna try something,” Sideswipe panted. “Gonna be good, I promise. Just… put your pedes on the floor.”

            Sunstreaker rolled his optics and huffed. He contemplated resisting but there would be whining and pleading and not the good kind. Arguing would delay any pleasure, regardless of position. And Sideswipe’s ideas usually paid off.

            Usually.

            He started to rise up off Sideswipe’s spike, but Sideswipe grabbed hold of Sunstreaker’s hips again. “No, wait a minute, stay on, just…”

            Rolling his optics even harder, Sunstreaker carefully slid one knee off the edge of the couch, and then the other. He still had to rise up off Sideswipe’s spike a bit to get his feet firmly planted on the floor.

            “Ok, now what?” Sunstreaker demanded, already missing the pressure against his ceiling node. His charge was beginning to wane and that was Not Ok.

            “Right. Ok, this is the tricky part. Lift this leg up a bit,” Sideswipe instructed, tapping Sunstreaker’s left knee.

            Sunstreaker blinked down at Sideswipe, arching an orbital ridge. “You… fine,” he finally sighed, shifting his weight to the opposite pede so he could lift his left foot off the floor. If he ended up falling and they had to go to Ratchet because they hurt themselves interfacing, they’d never hear the end of it from the medic. And Sunstreaker would hold it against Sideswipe for the rest of their lives, he swore it.

            Sideswipe carefully pulled his right leg up, resting the heel of his pede on the edge of the couch. “K, put it back and now the other one,” Sideswipe said encouragingly. “We’re almost there…!”

            “’Dear Primus…” Sunstreaker muttered. “…in the next life, I’d like to be an only child.’”

            Yet he did as instructed. Curiosity killed the cat, as the humans said. But satisfaction brought him back. And the one thing he could say about his brother is that Sideswipe always satisfied.

            “You know I’d follow you. You’ll never be rid of me,” Sideswipe replied absently, lifting up his other leg. Now Sunstreaker was standing between Sideswipe’s spread legs. Once Sunstreaker was stable agagin, Sideswipe pulled his knees out and up, until they were almost to the levels of his shoulders. Sunstreaker watched in concern as Sideswipe’s spike bent downwards, first in a gentle arc and then much more sharply.

            “Doesn’t that hurt?” Sunstreaker asked, hurriedly rising back up to balance on the tips of his pedes. He wondered what the next step was in this new, magic position of Sideswipe’s.

            “Naw. It’s fine.” Sideswipe’s fingers dug into Sunstreaker’s hips and tugged. “Feet all the way on the floor; it’s fine, promise.”

            Reluctantly, Sunstreaker slowly dropped back down. Sideswipe wiggled a little as Sunstreaker settled, prompting Sunstreaker to moan softly as his brother’s spike stirred within him. Instinctively, Sunstreaker’s hips thrust forward, impaling himself further.

            “Nnngh… yeah, exactly,” Sideswipe said faintly, neck craned as he peered down the length of his scrunched up frame. “Keep doing that.”

            “This? This is it?”

            Intrigued, Sunstreaker reached out and grabbed Sideswipe’s ankles for balance and then arched his back slightly. He experimentally tilted his pelvis backwards and then forwards, slowly gaining a rhythm. The motions were nearly the same as if he were the one penetrating Sideswipe and not the other way around. But the pleasure came completely from his valve, making his processor whirl in confusion.

            “Oh, frag… _frag_ ,” Sideswipe whispered, gazed locked on where their frames were joined. “It’s like you’re spiking me. That’s so hot.”

            “I could just spike you,” Sunstreaker pointed out, although he kept moving.

            The angle wasn’t quite the same as if Sideswipe had been prone and Sunstreaker riding him. Sideswipe’s spike didn’t go as deep, but each glide inwards and outwards rode directly over the tiny nodes at Sunstreaker’s upper valve rim. The ones rarely stimulated by a spike and which seemed to be directly wired to his anterior nub judging by the rapid buildup of new charge.

            “It’s… not the same,” Sideswipe choked out as Sunstreaker started moving faster.

            “You’re ridiculous,” Sunstreaker replied, widening his stance to bring his weight down even further so that those nodes were rubbed more intensely. He was definitely getting the hang of things now and while unconventional, it _did_ feel quite good.

            “And you love me for it, don’t you, baby?” Sideswipe remarked, looking away from their groins long enough to flash a smirk at Sunstreaker. “You like it, don’t deny it. You like being on top like this… being in control of my spike.”

            Sunstreaker thought about reaching forward and slamming a hand over Sideswipe’s mouth so Sunstreaker could be in control of that as well. His twin always got mouthy when he was close, spewing the most filthy things. Each word seemed targeted at Sunstreaker’s sensory hub, ratcheting the pleasure ever higher.

            “I’m all pinned down… I’ve got no leverage. You can frag me just the way you want,” Sideswipe murmured, optics brightening. He licked his lower lip, the motion catching Sunstreaker’s optics.

            Sunstreaker leaned down, pressing his mouth against his twin’s. Sideswipe’s raised spike housing rim pressed against Sunstreaker’s anterior node again with the new angle and he choked out a curse against Sideswipe’s lips. On their own volition, Sunstreaker’s hips started pistoning faster, grinding down on Sideswipe’s spike every time he bottomed out.

            “Yeah… just like that,” Sideswipe crooned, his hands finding their way to Sunstreaker’s lower back, just above his aft. His fingers spread wide, the tips digging in with every one of Sunstreaker’s thrusts.

            “You’re so hot,” Sideswipe panted against Sunstreaker’s cheek. “Does it feel good? It looks… nngh!... looks like it feels good. Does on this end. Tell me, sweetspark… tell me how it feels.”

            “…feels… feels…” Sunstreaker said brokenly, processor stalling as it tried to find the right words in the face of impending bliss. His entire body was going tense, overload hovering. “Sides…”

            “Ohhh… oh, slag, I’m gonna come… just like that, Sunny…” Sideswipe groaned, knees pulling up even higher. “Keep fragging me, don’t stop!”

            Sunstreaker offlined his optics and bit his lower lip as he slammed forward onto Sideswipe’s spike, circling his hips. He trembled as his overload crested and finally burst over him, a low groan bubbling up out of the back of his throat.

            Sideswipe gasped as Sunstreaker’s valve started spasming and a moment later, Sideswipe’s spike jerked. Liquid heat jetted against Sunstreaker’s ceiling node and he buried his face against Sideswipe’s shoulder, entire body quaking with the additional sensation.

            “Mmmm…” Sideswipe moaned, hands sliding up Sunstreaker’s back to hold him close. “Oh, frag me… that was _good_.”

            “… yeah,” Sunstreaker murmured, his legs rapidly losing the ability to hold the rest of his weight. His feet scrabbled against the floor until he managed to hook a knee on the edge of the couch, giving himself a little better stability.

            “Where’d… where’d you come up with that?” Sunstreaker asked, laboriously pushing himself up off Sideswipe’s chest.

            His brother’s optics were still closed, but his lips curved up with a secretive smile. “Where do I get all my best ideas?”

            Sunstreaker harrumphed. He should have known better. “Humans.”

            “Yup. I wasn’t quite sure I would be flexible enough, but it worked out.”

            “I kinda thought your spike was going to break off there for a second,” Sunstreaker commented, slowly sliding off and standing. A moment later, he collapsed onto the couch next to his brother.

            Sideswipe carefully brought his legs back down, stretching them out one after the other. “Trust me, bro… I quite like my spike; not gonna risk it. Actually think my hips hurt more than anything,” he said, ruefully rubbing at the armor covering the joints.

            “You want a go next?” Sunstreaker offered. While it had been an interesting experience, Sunstreaker had a sneaking suspicion that watching Sideswipe in the same position would be quite the show. And Primus only knew what kind of words would come out of Sideswipe’s mouth then.

            Sideswipe turned his head and smiled in disbelief at Sunstreaker. “Uh, _yeah_. Give me five minutes, and I’ll be all set. I just have to relearn how to stand first.” 

 

~ End


End file.
